


Safety Belt

by Washingdaddy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washingdaddy/pseuds/Washingdaddy
Summary: Idk yet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be longer but this is just to set the scene really

Alexander dropped his books on the desk, normally he would be at the receiving end of a famous 'Washington glare', but today was different. There was no loud "take your seats" or "boys you can talk at lunch." No he waited patiently, eyes narrowed hands holding his chin, focused. John hit his shoulder, "dude, stop staring at Mr Washington before you have Hercules on your ass, you know how protective of his friends he is," Alex shook his head a 'huh leaving his mouth, "John, im just noticing how different he is today, look."  
"Whatever." Both took their seats, watching as Lafayette sat beside them.  
U.S. history was as normal a favorite class of Alexander's, he could actually be seen as something other than the 'annoying bastard from the Caribbean,' this was mostly due to the "no one is superior, unless superiority is earned" policy Washington had. Honestly he knew Washington had his favorites, and by god he knew he was one, it enabled him to push the boundaries, say things he wouldn't normally say. More importantly it allowed him room to breathe. He wasn't used to being anyone's favorite, you see, no one likes a bastard. The world may have changed but many people haven't, Alexander was lucky enough to live in one of those areas, where people would jeer at every different person, "god made us all different, but how dare you show your differences, how dare you be different then me." Washington's class was his safety belt, and boy was he in for a ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Hamilton is in trouble but he likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Alexander (not Hamilton) for helping me, love you.

The class ticked on, Hamilton took notes, Laurens daydreamed and Lafayette doodled. "General Jacksons army camped at valley forge, in my opinion, a genius plan. Close enough to Philadelphia to keep an eye on the British, but far away enough to avoid an attack," Washington was always very passionate about his lessons, you could tell he enjoyed his subject and liked the class. "Of course, they were low on supplies and illness spread like wildfire, and did I mention the spies?" He said in his surprisingly upbeat deep voice, the bell rang out and you could hear the sounds of students packing up, Alexander picked up his binder and pencil and moved towards the door.  
Washington called Alexander to come back to the classroom as he was walking out into the hallway. "Mr. Hamilton!" Alexander raised an eyebrow, that's a new one, it was always either Alexander or Alex. He stepped into the room. "Yes, Mr Washington?" He asked innocently, playing with his binder corner, "Come in, sit, close the door on your way!" He closed the door behind him, as he sat down in a chair across from Washington's desk, placing his books on the floor. "I wanted to talk to talk to you about a few things concerning your grade in my class." Alexander was confused, he had outstanding grades.  
"Mr. Washington there must've been a mistake-" Washington cut him off with 'the glare'. He silenced himself immediately. "Son,-" "Dont patronize me I'm not your son." He felt anger bubble inside him. "Son, you have a 30 in this class" Washington's voice now teeming with annoyance. Alexander couldn't hold it back, he opened his mouth and it all poured out at once. "Call me son one more time!"  
Washington stood up abruptly. "Hamilton go home," he sounded aspirated , he sounded as though someone had removed his battery, he sounded deeper, and Alexander wasn't going to lie, he liked it.  
"No sir, please," "Hamilton," it was stern, a command. "Sir, with all due respect I will not go home, this class room is home, for fucks sake!" Suddenly he saw the anger in Washington's eyes. He had never seen this before, Washington was normally so in control, so calm, passive. Even when dealing with Jefferson, he never shouted, never acted unprofessionally. Before he knew what was happening, Washington leaned across the desk, grabbed the lapels of this shirt, and pulled him in. He was certain his shirt was going to rip with the commanding grip Washington had on him. Alexander was dragged forward, no regret in his actions or words, this is was he wanted. Their lips met, there was no fireworks, no life changing realizations. For a moment it was just them, together, connected, Alexander tilted his head and closed his eyes, placed his hands on Washington's shoulders. But he was pushed back, suddenly it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

"Go home" Washington repeated, both voice and face remaining stern. Alexander shook his head, "I leave now and you'll avoid me, and I think we both know that's not what I want." Washington pressed his face into his palms, he looked softer, almost upset. "Alexander, it's not morally or legally right. Alexander looked down at his feet, he knew what he was about to say was indelicate and, for the most part, untrue. "You have no control, and quite frankly, neither have I, sir."  
"It's still illegal"  
That caused Alexander to think for a moment, four months until graduation, four months of not being able to have Washington touch him how he wanted him to, four months of not being able to kiss him, he couldn't wait that long. "I'm eighteen, I graduate in four months, no one will catch us" Alexander's voice was fast and clear.  
Washington did not respond, he did not move or do anything, almost as if he was but a painting, a painting that would undoubtedly hang in Alexander's mind forever. "S-sir?" Alexander stepped closer to him, "I am always so in control, I don't know why I can't resist" he moved to look at the man at the other side of the desk. "Hamilton, this will require discretion, we only have our little 'rendezvous' in my appartement, understood?" The stern gaze returned. Alexander took one of his teachers hands, "yes sir, oh, by the way, I'm not delicate"  
Alexander ran to join Lafayette where he was waiting by the locker, "Lion, what did you do?" A smile plastered on his face. "The question, Gilbert, is not what I did, it's what am I about to do" at this Lafayette's eyes popped. "I didn't actually think it would work" Alexander smirked, he was always confident about his ability to seduce people, not matter who you are, you have at least once, wanted to fuck Alexander Hamilton. "Move over ring plot, here comes the grade plot" he finger gunned at his friend. "I'm at least ninety precent sure, that two ladies saving their husbands friend from certain death, then having the wit to steal their rings, as a test, is a bit more poetic than failing your class so your teacher will fuck you." Lafayette teased, "just a smidge" he replied.


End file.
